


A Still Beating Heart

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Fallen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack on Daniel's return from ascension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Still Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Fic challenge in event_horizons on DW.

Cold blue eyes and an etched pout.

He steps before me, expressionless and unrecognising.

The moment my heart begins to beat again.


End file.
